Currently developers must optimize and debug a gaming application through a pains-taking process. The developers must modify application code and then rerun this application code, which can add a significant amount of time to the game development process. Furthermore, the process currently does not enable the developer to focus in on a particular rendering aspect of the application in order to investigate optimizations.
Thus, the developer is relegated to a trial and error debugging process and optimization process.
In view of these problems, developers need the ability to quickly and effectively optimize use of a graphics processor through intelligent optimization algorithms and analytical techniques. In addition, the developer requires the information necessary to efficiently locate and solve graphical related bugs or performance inefficiencies.